My Brave Darren
by MangaMistress
Summary: Mr Crepsley thinks about what makes Darren special. Where will it lead and will darren like it?I do not own darren shan.
1. Chapter 1

**My Brave Darren**

**DarrenXLarten Lemon**

**By MangaMistress**

**This is my second Darren Shan lemon. I got so much response with the other one I thought I should make another. I would really like to put these on but I can't, my friends from school read some of my stuff and they already think I'm weird enough without seeing that I write lemons. Oh well. Read, review and most of all enjoy. Oh, before I forget, does everyone who reads lemons, read them before bed so that way they're horny enough to go master-bate? Just a general question.**

For many a year, I, Larten Crepsley had been taught of the world of vampirism under the guidance of my mentor and good friends Seba Nile. I was his assistant. Most of what I know was taught by his hand. When my teaching was complete, I ventured in the world as a full vampire. I made a well-known reputation for myself; I became a general and was nearly invested into the vampire clan as a Prince. But, that life was not for me. I enjoy the basic life offered to a vampire. The life of a prince is mostly secluded within the mountain, the life that my own assistant must now endure.

The acts that led Darren to becoming a vampire Prince still astonish me in many ways. When Darren accepted the trials of initiation I could not have been more proud of him. He quickly learned how important respect and honour were to Vampires. I knew he was frightened, anyone would be with his disadvantage, but he remained strong throughout. If he had not been so badly burnt he would have surely passed them all. Sadly he did not and he ran away to escape the sentence of death. At first I was ashamed of Darren, any disgrace of his is also mine to bare. I discarded the feeling when I realised Darren would have never thought of something like that on his own. Someone put him up to it. Kurda. The traitor!

Still if it were not for Kurda, Darren would have never discovered his plans.

After all that had happened I was beginning to Darren in a new light

I do miss my beloved Arra, but she is gone now and my heart yearns to be loved. The kind of love I want Darren to give me.

Darren is unaware of this, many Vampires have taken this path in their lonely lives. Very few women become Vampires and it is unwise to have relationships with humans. So sooner or later boredom overcomes us and we give in.

With his recent purge, Darren has become a very handsome looking prince. His hair grew long and waved around his body like a chocolate ocean, which he eventually cut short because he was getting fed up with the jealous looks from Mika.

He has grown taller too, almost my height and his face, I'm glad to say, has not changed since that night I blooded him; still the soft, innocent features of a young child.

He unwillingly attracts a lot of attention. It amuses me sometimes to see those confused looks on his beautiful face when other vampires say things to him. The dirty things they imply in his ear. It angers me at the same time. Darren is still young in our eyes and does not deserve to be treated like an adult who has had all of life's experiences. Or maybe I am just jealous. You see, it frightens me at the thought of how he would respond to me if were to act that way around him. Would he return my feelings for him? Would he love me in the way I wish to love him? Or would he ignore and reject me like all the others. Me being his mentor, he could be really offended and demand I never come near him again. He is a Prince so he has that kind of power over me.

I think back to the trails again and remember every ounce of courage he used to face them. How I wish I had that bravery of his. I've faced many dangers as a vampire but I cannot even work up the nerve to tell Darren how I feel about him. It strikes such fear into my heart that I wonder if the face of death is a less of a scare.

The closest I will ever be to this brave boy is by his side as I teach the ways of the clan. Any closer would be to violate his personal space. But I want so desperately to tough him, more than just a pat on the shoulder for making a smart decision or a clip behind the ear when he takes the chance to make a snide remark about me. I have made a decision. Tonight, I will, be close to Darren even if he does not know it.

Next chapter is so much better, I just wanted to see how much response I would get for this one to know if you all like it. Please review and next chapter will be up shortly. Go Shan Fans!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Brave Darren**

**Chapter 2**

**By MangaMistress**

Sound asleep in his hammock he is. Exhausted from all his princely duties.

This is such a rare chance; Darren is either locked away in the hall or surrounded by generals and other vampires waiting for his decisions. So this could really be my only chance. If I do not get this out of my system now then I might end up harming Darren unintentionally. The urge to be with him could prove to great for even a vampire's will power. I do not want to be the one to ruin that brave, innocent spirit. But what I do want, I cannot have. So either I get this over and done with now or I become the most hated person in Darren's life, I will look no better than a pervert in his young eyes. You may think me a pervert now, however remember why I am doing this. Better he does not know of my feelings than to discover them in an act of unwanted lust.

Harkat is with Seba on the other side on one of the far sides of the mountain and the whole place is pretty much empty, apart from the guards and Princes. Vampires and the generals only come when summoned or for special events.

Darren's hammock is set low to the ground, he has a habit of rolling out of it when he sleeps .

(As thick as his head can be he would suffer damage if he repeatedly falls on top of the hard stone floor) I crouch to my knees beside him; listening intently as he breathes. His chest rises and drops slowly underneath his blanket with each intake. Being cooped up in the mountain for so long has impaired his lungs a little. He has barely taken a step outside since being invested as a Prince. One night he got the chance and it was nearly the death of him. It was a late night so I joined him when he told he was going to step outside fro a while. The fresh air was a huge relief for me, Fresh pine trees scented the air and flowers were popping up from the melting snow. I had been out many times already but each time I step out that mountain it always feels like I have been locked away in there my whole life. It must have felt that way for Darren too because he nearly coughed up both lungs. I tried to take him back inside but he would have none of it. He had already accepted that being a vampire meant being a prisoner to the night but would not let himself become captive to the mountain. Such a brave boy.

Eventually he adjusted and was able to enjoy the night as much as I was. He would have stayed in that spot all night, maybe even watch the sun rise and set again, but a guard arrived and said Darren was needed back in the hall. I stood at the entrance watching the guard leave. When I turned to Darren I felt my heart sink to see tears weld up in his eyes.

Darren is like in a way; he also loved the simple life of a Vampire. He is young and full of most ambition, just like any other vampire. Prince life is for those who have had their time as a free Vampire and a fighting general and were ready to move on to guide other vampires. It was cruel to subject Darren to that life so young, but it was to save his life. Now he has to carry out the duties of a vampire prince; advising and guiding the clan in our time of war.

He fought back those tears with a lot of effort. Probably not wanting to look weak in front of me. I wish he had allowed himself to cry though, it would have been an excuse to touch his lovely face, if only for a moment.

But, now that I have the chance to feel his skin, I do not want to. I imagine is soft like a lily to the touch but my hands are dry and coarse. To graze my hands against his face would be a sin on life. My finger nails would surely cut skin that soft easily, even if I were to only gently brush them over. I dare not touch him with such foul hands, so I will kiss him instead. My lips will undoubtedly feel more than my hands ever could.

I softly pressed my lips to his forehead. I then held my breath when stirred. Luckily for me Darren is a heavy sleeper so he soon settled and I was free to continue. I left a light a light trail of kisses from his head to his nose. Now the lips. Such an amazing piece of the body. From there we can touch and release the soul without the need of words.

The heat, the unique feeling that hit me as I kissed his lips. My heart felt like a heavy drum in my chest. I was suddenly struck with the memory of an old story of how a man was driven mad by the beat of heart he thought he had silenced.

I am no dead man, but I fear ,y pounding heart will wake even Darren up. I tried to calm myself down but it was effortless, especially when he kissed me back! I felt the pressure of his lips against mine and I felt myself trembling over him. My widened with shock, however his were shut and rolling behind the eyelids.

Just perfect.

The response I longed for so long was not even real. He is dreaming and most likely about a women. Why else would he act his way? I pulled away and let him fall back into his hammock. What was I thinking? Darren would never see me in that way. I turned to leave. Now my own eye started to leak from this aching feeling in my chest.

I would have run if it were not for what I heard I heard at that moment. Darren sighed loudly; a word escaping his lips, no, a name. My name.

…….."Larten"……

I cannot believe it. Am I dreaming? No, no dream could be this wonderful. This was real. Darren wants me. What he just said sent my blood rushing like wolfs on the hunt.

He stirred again and I was afraid this time he would wake up. Thankfully he did not. Instead he was reaching for something, himself. In his sleep he does not have much accuracy so I run to his side again and quickly slip my hand underneath his blanket to guide him.

I abandoned the thought of him rejecting me, he wanted me and this was proof. The urge to touch him has now surpassed my control. Earlier I was too afraid, but now everything has changed.

With my hand on top of his we travelled down the valley of his body, past the trousers, under the waistband until we reached 'it'. I gave a low shuddered breath at the touch. He is still so soft, but I am going to change that. My hand is achieving much more than Darren's. In his sleepy state all he can seem to manage is just a gentle massage. My hand however was performing everything a single hand could possibly do. Without waking him I stroked and pulled freely.

"Larten" he groaned again as I caressed the tip with my thumb.

'_God Darren you are not even awake and you have me pulling you off'_

That's when I realised something; Darren _is_ only asleep. If he is dreaming of me he might not actually be wanting to dream it. This could be something he does not want to happen. I remember the looks again. They were not looks of affection, or amusement or temptation, it was disgust. His recent purge could be the cause of all this. All his sudden hormones whirling out of control and surrounded by male vampires will have confused his body.

My heart sank. I wish I could just curl up in my cape and vanish. How could I have done this? I am a disgrace as a mentor. I quickly let go and spun on my heel to run. I only got half way to the doorway when…

I never realised how hard it is to write in present tense form a person's point of view. It's actually pretty tricky. No wonder Darren Shan's such an accomplished writer.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Brave Darren**

**Chapter 3**

**By MangaMistress**

I only got half way to the doorway when…

…"Hey! Don't leave me hanging here!"

Oh Charnas guts in bat broth.

I just dared to look over my shoulder. There he was; hand still tucked away, eyes clearly open and a big smirk playing over those lips.

"You….you were…awake?" I gulped.

He simply nodded with his ocean eyes still fixed on me. I could see them gazing at my lower half. I looked down to see my erecting poking against my trousers. I threw my cape around myself.

"Darren….I'm…I'm-"

"Don't be Larten. I've been praying to the Vampire gods for something like this to happen. You weren't the only one who was nervous about admitting himself"

"But, what about all the others? I saw you trying to avoid the flirting. I even heard you threatening one under your breath" He gave a light chuckle when I said that.

"Just because I'm new to this doesn't mean I'm easy" I smiled in admiration. Just about all the Vampires here are far stronger than Darren. Any one of them could corner him and take what they want by force. Although no vampire or general would dare do such a thing to a prince, I had a strong feeling arrow and Mika wouldn't be put off so easily

After losing his love, Mika became the solemn type. Sex was the only thing that seemed to keep him from total depression, but he is picky about who he chooses and never sleeps with the same vampire twice. As for Arrow, he has a reputation for roughly bedding virgins.

"So are you going to leave me hanging here or what?" He tossed his blanket aside and hung his right leg over the hammock so I could see him still touching himself. I did not need words to answer. I flitted, which wasn't really the smartest thing to do. Moving at that speed sent the hammock spinning causing us to fall hard on the floor, but our lips were once again locked in place. For a second all other feeling had left me except for the passion I felt burn through me in that kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and I began ripping the buttons from his shirt. Every inch of skin I could find I smothered in kisses. In no time I had removed most of his clothes along with my shirt and cape.

Kiss after kiss I trailed over his body until I reached his crotch. Teasingly I sucked on him through his boxers. I adored all his squirming. We had barely started and already he was starting to pull his hair out from al the pleasure and ecstasy. Perfect. No longer is the assistant overwhelming the mentor. I am in control.

Slowly I slid down his underwear. The suspense was driving me insane, but I loved that look in Darren's eyes, just pleading for more and now. I want to experience real pleasure. I felt the grin widen on my face as I took him in my mouth. I lifted my head occasionally to let the pre-cum drip from my tongue and start all over again. Over and over Darren moaned my name, trying as hard as he could to hold himself in. Pointless. I deliberately drag my teeth knowing it would make him come. Darren's yells echoed everywhere as hot seamen flooded the back of my throat. Delicious. God, why can't vampires need seamen instead of blood?

"Oh…fuck…" He panted in a kind of annoyed tone. After I had finished savouring the sweet taste I asked what was wrong?

"I came too soon. God dammit!" He grumbled.

Oh, it's ok Darren" I smiled "You'll cum a plenty before we're done"

He stared laughing and pointed out that I had slurred my words together. I laughed along with him. The laughter stopped as soon as I stood up. Darren propped himself up on his hands and looked longingly at me as I unbuckled my belt. I could see the drool begging to pool in the corner of his mouth when I removed the final items. His eyes appeared to be entranced, as if the mere sight of me was like being in an opium den.

I crouched back down to him and slipped my hands underneath his back to grab his shoulders. He spread his legs apart and I leaned up to him to whisper in his ear,

"You sure you're ready Darren?" He suddenly snatched a kiss from me. The only answer I could ask for.

I positioned myself, watching Darren all the while and gave a firm push. I only got half way in. Darren squeezed his eyes tightly causing a tear to fall form each and hissed loudly through his teeth. In a panic a pulled away, but Darren hooked both his legs around me.

"Darren don't!" I pleaded. "You're in pain"

"I can take it" He grimaced. "It'll pass" He's right. He wont let me go, so the only to make the pain cease is to keep going until he adjusts, but I hate causing him this much pain.

"I love you Larten and I'm not going to let a little pain ruin that"

He…he _loves _me? This isn't just a one-night thing or a physical relationship. He cares about me, in that way?

"I…I love you too Darren"

I can't believe him. Even when he's in pain, that brave spirit of his keeps on fighting. This is why I love him. This is what brought me to him.

I slid my right arm out and clutched his hand; at least he could squeeze some of that pain away. I rocked back and forth gently, trying to ease away the tightness; all the while kissing his lips and him gripping my hand till it felt almost crushed.

His whines soon merged into moans and he released his legs to give me more room to move. Soon I trusted everything in, at a much quicker pace. Our hands became clammy and I noticed the sweat gleam over Darren's body.

Seiring heat was boiling in every blood vessel of my own body. My own moans echoing in unison with Darren's. The tension reaching the peak.

"Larten…I'm…coming!"

Like music to my ears. I slipped my other hand out and pulled on his fresh erection. Using every drop of adrenaline I could conjure I thrust and pumped like a vampire God.

Our eyes lew open as our orgasms exploded at the same time. I nearly collapsed on the spot, but managed to save myself before crushing Darren.

I pulled out and rolled over onto my back to lay beside him and stared dizzily at the ceiling.

"Wow" I heard him phew.

My hand felt like a dead weight when I tried to lift it but I was able to take hold of his hand again.

"You were…a brave…to do that"

He turned and gave me the warmest smile I'd ever seen.

"I'm not a boy any more Larten"


End file.
